To Melt a Cold Heart
by JadexLotus
Summary: There's a new presence in the land...
1. Prologue

_The fragility of being human is a curse. It's disgusting, even. They do not live long, and their aging process is putrid; horrid to think about. Demons can out last any human, being immortal. Tsk, why should we even pay that pathetic race any heed? We are their betters, their lord, their masters. With a flick of a claw, they die so easily._

A wicked smile graced his thin lips as he held up his hand, claws extended and beginning to glow with a faint green tint.

_They should all die._

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" The small girl ran as fast as her legs would carry her, latching herself onto the pair of legs that were now known to belong to this 'Sesshomaru'.

All his earlier thoughts fled from his mind as his golden eyes lowered to meet the bright chocolate eyes, innocence and happiness swirling within her umber pools.

"What is it, Rin?" He asked, his tone softening slightly at the sight of the small child.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I found a field of flowers! May I go pick some?" Her childish face pleaded him, as her hands clasped together and her eyes grew. Tears began to pool to express how much she truly wanted to pick the flowers.

The demon lord's eyes closed as he slowly turned his head to the side, his hand lifting and waving slightly. "Go ahead." He responded, hating how she always used this look against him. Perhaps his one weakness.

"Thank you so much, m'lord!" With one final squeeze of his legs, the small girl trotted off to the field where she had found the flowers.

"W-wait, Rin!" The small toad demon croaked and gave chase to the careless child, having been ordered to keep an eye on her by his master.

Once the two was out of his sight, the demon sighed through his nose, looking out at nothing. _How is it that, that child can change my thoughts with such ease?_ Shaking it off, he sniffed the air once. Eye brows furrowed, not being able to recognize the new scent that filled the air and his sensitive nostrils.


	2. Part One

"Woah!"

"Amazing!"

"She's so fast!"

The blue eyed girl scoffed at her classmates. It wasn't much of an accomplishment, at least not in her point of view. If they had just put more effort in concentration, they could be able to run at the same speed as she. Or, so she thought. It had never occurred to the young woman before that perhaps her stamina came from someplace else. Some place hidden deep inside her, which no one of this time would be able to sense or recognize.

"Sayuri, Sayuri!" A happy voice bellowed out, long legs carrying them to the standing short haired girl.

Sayuri's sapphire eyes travelled slowly to meet the gaze of light caramel. "What?" She asked softly, but her eyes held a hard gaze.

"The teacher asked that you deliver these books to Kagome after school. She's missed two days..." Concern laced the girl's voice as she held the strapped books out for Sayuri to take.

Sayuri grabbed the books from the girl's hands, "Alright, whatever." She mumbled, tucking the books under her arm as she walked away from her to change out of her gym clothes.

…

_This is so troublesome. Why do I have to deliver these stupid books to her, anyway? I barely even know her. Her friends should have been the ones to deliver this..._ An irritated sigh passed through Sayuri's nose as she looked down at the books Kagome would have homework in. _For two days, this is sure a lot of homework._ Sayuri surpassed a light chuckle.

Finally making it to Kagome's address, Sayuri stopped to take a look at the house. Looking off to the side, there seemed to be some kind of shrine that was built next to an old tree. Taking another step, Sayuri seen Kagome run outside to the shrine's doors. To this, Sayuri raised a questioning brow but decided to watch her to see what she was doing.

Kagome entered the shrine, and seemed to be acting strange; almost as if she could see something that Sayuri couldn't. Blinking confusedly, Sayuri was about to take another step when she seen a man with an odd hair color burst out of the house.

_W-where those ears?!_ Sayuri stared in disbelief as she watched the man with silver hair run into the shrine with Kagome. _What the hell is going on here?!_ A bit afraid to find out, the books dropped to the ground as Sayuri dashed off to the doors of the shrine.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Sayuri shouted for attention.

Hearing a voice she wasn't quite used to hearing, Kagome turned with wide eyes; fear evident within them.

"What do you- don't come in!" Kagome shouted to her family and quickly shut the doors, holding them so her grandpa would be unable to slide them open.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" Sayuri asked, wondering why she was acting so weird.

"H-hair!" Kagome shouted.

Sayuri looked around, not seeing anything. "What are you-" Sayuri was about to ask, but the odd man started jumping, looking as if something invisible was after him.

A bit frightened by this, Sayuri backed herself up against the wall, watching with wide eyes.

"There, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, pointing at something unseen.

"I can't see anything!" Inuyasha shouted, slicing in every direction with his free hand.

Kagome froze for a moment, but snatched at it. Whatever it was pricked Kagome's hand. Blood making the thin wire visible, Inuyasha sliced at it and seemed to now be free.

Sayuri was so confused; she almost thought she had dreamt this whole ordeal. Relaxing herself, her back was no longer pressed firmly against the wall.

Inuyasha got right in Sayuri's face, "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes portraying anger.

"Me? What the fuck are you talking about? What are you, even?!" Sayuri burst, but her eyes pointed at what she was talking about. The small white ears atop his head. Real dog ears.

"We don't have time to fight! We have to go back!" Kagome shouted, her voice wavering slightly.

Inuyasha turned from Sayuri to smirk slightly at Kagome, "I thought you didn't want to go back?" He asked.

Kagome was now at the edge of an old well that was placed in the center of the shrine. "I don't want to. But, we have to." Kagome admitted.

"Hmph." Inuyasha looked away and went to the well. "Well, let's go." He said, totally forgetting about Sayuri.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Don't tell me you two are actually going to jump down there?" Sayuri said with disbelief and a hint of disgust as her nose crunched up.

Kagome blinked, for in the excitement she had forgotten that Sayuri was there. "It's... kind of hard to explain." She said, looking down the well.

"We don't have time to explain!" Inuyasha shouted impatiently.

Kagome felt a tingle of indecision wave over her before she grabbed Sayuri's hand right before they were pushed down by Inuyasha.


End file.
